An Epic WoF Fanfic!
Yes, you heard me! I’m writing a WoF Fanfic! But I’ll let you in on a little secret; I don’t know how the story will end! Note: That isn’t how I usually write, I’m just trying it out! Part One: Welcome to your doom! Chapter Zero Here I stand, bleeding, over a great pit of lava, ready to be pushed in. I’m done. Done. Goodbye... Chapter One 6459 A.S. Oh hey there! My name is Spots, and I'm one of the luckiest dragonets in the world! I've been selected to go to Jade Mountain Academy. After the 6th and newest expansion, there are 17 winglets, and I'm in the Crystal one! I'm heading there right now! Okay, I just got there, and WOW, it's huge! I've already met one of the dragonets in my winglet, but I don't think he liked me. He ran away from me the moment he saw me. I wonder why. He was a LeafWing, I think. Bad news. I met my the 6 other dragons in my Winglet, but to of them ran out of the room and another 2 shivered and looked away. Is something wrong with me? Class started, and my teacher, Bumble, seems really nice. So does the IceWing dragonet, who’s name is Polar. In class we got a history lesson on the Dragonets of Destiny, who were the founder’s of the school and heros! I want to be just like Tsunami the SeaWing. She was brave, fierce, and best of all she cared for her fellow Dragonets of Destiny! She was amazing. We’re apparently going to get a lesson on Darkstalker tommorrow! I can’t wait! After class, Bumble told me that me and Polar are going to be the first Boy-Girl clawmates in the history of the school! This makes today the best day of my life! Chapter Two The next morning, when I woke up, I saw something lying on the ground. Not knowing what it was, I picked it up. It was a strange glassy thing, and when I opened it up it reflected the cave. So, I angled it so I could see my reflection in it. Now, I had seen the thing in the river before. But when I asked my mom if that was me, she told me that it was just a trick of the light, and it definitely wasn’t what I looked like. The thing in the river was so ugly, so I was very relieved. But when I looked in the weird glassy thing, it showed me THE THING IN THE RIVER! I always thought I would be the most beautifal MudWing-SeaWing-LeafWing-RainWing-IceWing ever, but I look more Scavenger-like than beautiful. I have the large face of a MudWing with the dainty facial features of a LeafWing and strange stripes under my wings and spikes on my back that look nothing like my rainbow scales. And my wings... no wonder they all run away. I screamed. The sound woke Polar up. “What happened?” “M-my face!” “So? I think you look great.” “But, I’m so ugly!” “No.“ “Yes! Everyone runs away from me!” “Well, they're silly. Trust me, you really suit those spikes.” “You really think so?“ “Yes, I do. Now let’s get to class. We get to start the new Physical Ecucation program today, so we don’t want to be late!” Chapter Three Okay, Physical Education isn't as fun as it seems. This is what happened when me and Polar got there: "This isn't PE." Polar said as she looked around "This is army training!" I looked around the PE stadium, and I saw the Moonstone Winglet doing push-ups in one corner, and the rest of the Crystal Winglet flying laps around the stadium. "Look who came." Smirked Holly, the LeafWing who had run away from me on the first day. "It's the ugly dragonet and his bodyguard!" Polar bristled immediately. "Oh yeah, well at least neither of us is a... a Moonlicker!" Holly opened his mouth to say something but he was cut of by a sharp whistle for the other side of the stadium. "You, ugly, and you, shiny, you're late. 50 extra laps around the stadium!" shouted the PE teacher. 50! Not to mention she called me ugly! She's so mean! And 50 laps... after looking around the stadium, I wasn't even sure I could do 2. When the brutal class was almost over, the PE teacher, named Impaler, said she was gonna give us a self defense lesson. "First, I'll need one volunteer.." she growled. Everybody raised their wings except for me and Polar. "You! Ugly!" She said as she pointed at ME. "Come over here." I did as she said, too scared to do anything else. "Now, stand still." I did. And I saw her tail move. And I was to late to stop it from whipping into me. I gasped as it drew blood. "Too slow." She said with a hint of a smile on her mouth. "Why did you do that? It hurt!" "Shut up. I went easy on you. Next time, you better be ready. Otherwise you won't be as lucky." Then, we had to go to History. Phew. But as we left, Holly and his HiveWing and SkyWing cronies snickered at me. Chapter Four Finally, History! "Spots? What happened?" Bumble almost whimpered. "It was the PE teacher! She hit me!" ”What? Okay, I’m talking to the principal about her. Right now. Why don’t you get a bandage from the Infirmary. Did everyone see this happen?” Polar nodded, and so did the MudWing and the NightWing in our Winglet, plus one of Holly’s cronies. However, Holly and his friend Duster (No wonder he’s so mean!) stayed silent. ”Holly? Dust?” Asked Bumble. ”They're lying,” said Holly. “Nothing of the sort happened. Spots is just mad that he isn’t good at flying.” What a jerk! And, for the record, I’m GREAT at flying! “Well, most of you say it happened, so I’m going to go talk to the principal about it.” Bumble spoke “Polar and Deathseeker, you can come with me. Silver, help Spots to the Infirmary.” Everyone agreed. Chapter Five Silver seems... nice. She’s always been so quiet, I never got a chance to talk to her. So I tried starting a conversation on the way to the Infirmary. “So, why are you named Silver?” ”I would rather not say.” ”Why did you go to Jade Mountain Academy?” ”Sorry, but I don’t really tell other dragons about me. What about you?” ”Well, It’s always been my dream. I didnt really know any other dragonets before I got here. Now, I have Polar.“ ”Well, we’re here. Nice chatting with you.” ”Okay!” The nurse gave me a check-up. “How did this happen?” He asked worriedly. “The cut... it's poisoned!“ ”Impaler slashed me with her tail!" ”Oh no! There is no cure for SandWing venom. In other words, you're dying!” I was doomed! Chapter Five and a half I feel like I'm standing over a great pit of lava. Once the venom takes effect, I'll be pushed in. I'm done. Done. Chapter Six "I did no such thing!" Me, Polar, Deathseeker and Bumble had confronted Impaler, who was talking to the principal. "Bumble, you didn't see this. You know I wouldn't do that. Why trust the word of three dragonets?" Bumble roared. "Make that five! Also, the cut has SandWing venom in it. There arnt any SandWings in the Moonstone or Crystal Winglet!" "I-i-" "Enough! The Principal yelled. "Implaler, you are fired! Now leave!" "But I-" "Just go!" Impaler scurried out of the room. "Has any of you ever heard of the Legend of Moon?" the Principal said in a low voice. "Me!" Bumble grinned, seeming to have forgotten about the poison for a second. "Of course you have. You teach history. But the dragonets don't know." She pointed at us. "Moon was a Telepathic dragon; she could read minds. But in the War of the Hive, her lover Qibli was killed by Queen Wasp herself. Devastated, Moon tried everything to bring him back to life. She became known as the Alchemist. Before her death, She made a bottle of the cure for SandWing venom. Legend says it's still out there, In the desert, guarded by a fierce warrior. Bumble, I think you and the Crystal Winglet should go find the bottle!" Next, Deathseeker started coughing and sputtering. "Deathseeker?" Polar whimpered. "Are you okay?" "Eight will go, To the land of desert sand. To find the cure, Of the Heartbroken Alchemist Beware the traitor from within, Beware the Queen of Sand. Beware the one with a heart of Night, Beware your own hearts flight. Find the cure, Seven will make it out. Should you fail, Only one will live to tell the tale." Part Two: Impaler Chapter Seven Naturallt, there were gasps from all around. "There hasn't been a prophecy for years!" Bumble gasped. Deathseeker's mouth dropped open. "Did I really just say that?" "Well, that settles it then." Everyone turned to look at the principal. "What?" I asked. "You must go to find the cure." "Okay then." Bumble padded towards the Principal. "We will leave at dawn." The next day, me and Polar got up early to meet the others. Soon, it was time to go. "I'm scared." Polar shivered as we flew away from Jade Mountain. This wasn't like Polar. "What?! Why?" "Well, did you hear the prophecy? Even if we succeed, one of us won't survive. And if we fail in our task..." "Oh. Yeah. Well, maybe the prophecy was wrong." Polar's reply was cut off by Earthworm, the Hivewing. He flew towards them. "Spots, can I talk to you for a second?" Talk to me? Well, Earthworm was one of Holly's cronies and never been that nice to me. Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Unfinished